First Encounter
by Glader
Summary: A new member of the Foot 'meets' the turtles for the first time. He has some interesting thoughts on the creatures...


He stood there trembling in his dark suit; it was after all his first time out as a full-fledged Foot Ninja. He had completed his training and was now standing with the others. The suit was itchy and extremely irritating. He was going to have to have a talk with the guy who made them. A cool breeze stirred among the group of Foot, but that wasn't what made him shiver.

He remembered the night when his closest ally told him about the green creatures. He had told him that they were great ninja warriors, all four of them. No one knew exactly what sort of species they were, but it was clear that none of them were human. More of the Foot leans towards the idea that they are lizards or salamanders of some sort. But, truth was, he didn't care if they were giant frogs, they sounded pretty intense, especially when one of the Foot members came back to base injured. He could tell they were hardcore.

So his first mission as a new Foot Soldier was to hide out in an alley waiting for the alien-like species to show up as a trap. Personally, he thought his master was pretty stupid for sending them to stand in some random alley and wait. He didn't see his master ever bust his butt to capture anyone. Probably sits in his office all day watching soaps. Some great master he is.

But sure enough, they came. It looked as if they were patrolling the town from the rooftops. Who did they think they are anyway? Some kind of heroes? They were just making fools of themselves if you asked him. But then he had to wonder how all of the crime in New York happens; the baddies get thrown in jail for some time then they manage to get out somehow. _I blame the government._ He thought back to the lizards. Nonetheless, he shivered again. He suddenly hears whispers. He strains his ears to listen; he was trained to hear any sound.

"Shut up, Raph!" a slightly irritated voice demands. _Raph? What kind of a name was that? _"Why don't you make me, Fearless?" challenged a gruff voice.

"Would you just please be quiet for a little bit!? You'll wake the whole city and our identities will be compromised!" _He sounds like a mom._

"Dudes, like, I gotta pee. Bad!" came a new voice_. These were supposed to be the feared ninja masters? They sound like a bunch of whiney teenagers._ "Not to say I told you so, but I told you to go behind that one dumpster. Now you have to wait. If you're lucky, your bladder will sustain your urine."_ He_ _sounds smart. Don't get much of that around headquarters. _

"Well, it's not my fault you still haven't fixed the toilet yet. What was I supposed to do, go in Klunk's litter box?" _What in the world? _

I finally get the signal from the guy leading our group. We were to spread out. Once I took up my position, I hear them dropping off of the rooftops to land a few yards from where we were waiting. I try to take in and register what they look like in a matter of only seconds, and sure enough, they were definitely not human. Though he couldn't tell what exactly they were because it was dark, he could tell that they were green and some sort of reptilian creature.

The geckos moved stealthily through the alley, looking everywhere at once. They looked pretty dangerous, especially those weapons. They all looked serious, well, except for one of them; his face was all twisted and looked as if he needed to take a dump right there and then.

Then the fight broke out. We ambushed them and they were only half expecting it from the looks of mere surprise written on their faces. The adrenaline rushed from my head to my toes and I wanted to scream in delight, but seeing as we were the Foot, we were not allowed to talk to anyone outside of the Clan; it was something everyone learned day one. Why does it matter? Who knows? My master is crazy.

I dodged a kick from one of the creatures with a blue bandana. His moves were very flowing and smooth, and fast. He ducked when I tried punching him. He lunged for me and I flipped backwards to get out of the way. I regained my balance but he struck me down with a powerful kick. I lie stunned against a brick wall. He moves on to someone else. I look around and see some of my clan mates on the ground stunned like me. A couple were already bleeding_. I'm starting to think whether my master has no brains at all for making us get cornered in an alley. From what I hear, he does that a lot. _

I swiftly get back up and meet my new opponent. Red bandana. What was up with all the colors? His eyes blazed fire and he attacked full force. Not as smooth as Blue, but hurts all the same. I was knocked to the ground yet again. I get back up and propel myself in the air doing a front flip and slashing with my long sword. I grinned in satisfaction through my mask as I made a deep gash in his arm. Whoever said that we didn't have any emotion? I hear him growl at me. _What are they dogs now? _He ran at me impulsively and I easily step off to the side. What I wasn't expecting was the punch that connected with my jaw.

I felt pain convulsing through my body as he kicked me down. I felt the world fading from me; too hard to grasp. He leaves to attack someone else. _ My first night and I get a concussion. Awesome._

I look around once more and see the two others I haven't yet 'met.' One was carrying a long, wooden Bo Staff and the other was wielding a pair of nunchucks. _Why couldn't I have fought them, instead? But of course not. I get the wacko with a crazed look in his eye carrying forks for weapons._ My buddies weren't having much luck either. Looks as if our training wasn't exactly enough. Wonder who their trainer is anyway? Probably some giant frog freak like them.

They finally leave when all of us are on the ground. If they were trying to send us a message, we got it; but were way too stubborn to listen. We would keep fighting them and one day catch them…maybe. _Why does our master want to catch them so bad anyway? I think he's obsessed. _

I try to clear the concussion forming behind my eyeballs and sit up. Somehow we would have to find a way back to headquarters and explain to our master why we didn't bring back any prisoners; that was the hard part. The embarrassing part would be telling him that we got our butts beat up by a bunch of iguanas.


End file.
